The Second Spider
by TheFemaleBen10
Summary: (Apologizing now for the title; I have absolutely NO brain when it comes to titles.) Think life was complicated for Peter Parker, better known as Spider-Man? Watch it get even more complicated as he gets paid a visit by an alter ego from another dimension...(Rated T for possible violence, other than that it's more of a K-plus)
1. 1: That Weird Girl Who is Me but Isn't

**TFB: Hello! if you can't tell, I'm a newbie on this site... so my fanfics might not be that good. **

**Spider-Man: Not that good? Seriously, fanfics starring me are ALWAYS good.**

**TFB: Shut up and get in your places. LIGHTS, CAMERAS...**

* * *

Seriously, I thought, _I get bit by a genetically altered spider, accepted into S.H.I.E.L.D., teamed up with Captain Buckethead and a bunch of other newbies, and have to balance school, Aunt May, and the duties of being a loved/hated superhero along with it, and it can't get any crazier. _Well, I learned not to jinx it.

"Unnh… I thought the snooze button lasted five minutes, not five seconds," I grumble.

"Peter! What are you doing still in bed?" It's Aunt May, knocking on the door. I look over at my clock. School starts in five minutes.

"Oh, schnitzel! I'm going to be late!" I jump up and out of bed, pulling off my pajamas and pulling on my blue jeans and white shirt, when I remember I need to put my Spider-Man suit on underneath, just in case. I do that, pull on my jacket, and then go over to my cluttered desk. I grab as many papers as I can hold, then stuff them in my overcrowded bag all at once. I fumble for a pencil, pen, and other school supplies. The last thing I grab is my Spider-Man mask.

"HiAuntMayloveyougottagotoschoolbye!" I say, all in a blur. I grab an energy bar, and then rush out the door.

Obviously I've missed the bus, so Spidey'll have to make up for lost time. I duck into an alley and pull off my clothes, revealing my suit underneath. I grab my mask out of my backpack and pull it on. From past experiences, I know that my bag can fall off while swinging on webs, so I web my bag to my back.

"Woo-hoo!" I say as I shoot a web at Jameson's screen for the millionth time. Pulling myself up, I shoot another web at a nearby building and swing that way. Yelling in delight, I wish I could do this without the mask. I wonder how the wind would feel on my actual face. Swinging through Manhattan's streets never gets old.

I stop a block from school, and duck into another alley to pull on my school clothes over my suit. Taking off my mask, I shove it into my bag and remove all signs of webbing. I'm so late, I don't even take the time to cover the mask up with papers.

"Here!" I call just in time, running through the doors of study hall, which I have first period. The teacher, Mr. Richards, has just called my name. I receive a few snickers from the back of the room at my being late, but that's it.

"You may take your seat, Mr. Parker," Mr. Richards says. I head to the back of the room where my seat is.

"What was it this time? Everyday criminal, big bad or the horrible plague of having overslept?" whispers Danny, who sits next to me in study hall.

Danny's one of my friends. Like me, he also has to live a crazy superhero life, except he's Iron Fist.

"The plague of tiredness," I whisper back. "Spidey had to make up for lost time."

Now that I'm in class, I open my backpack slightly to hide my mask better, but when I do, it's gone.

Not like buried under papers. _Gone _gone. As in not there at all.

I gulp. If my mask isn't there, then I must have dropped it. I draw all sorts of conclusions that lead to either me being killed or my identity being revealed.

Then there's that tiny shred of hope that where ever I dropped it, it's still there. Then I'll be able to find it, and everything in my crazy messed up life will go back to being crazy and messed up.

And then there are the other 999,999 possibilities that kill me or reveal my identity. Compared to the one, I think my chances of getting the one are slim.

I decide to worry about it later, and work on my unfinished homework.

.

After school, I head home to pick up my spare mask. My spare's just a plain mask, and not all gizmoed out like the other one. At least it's a mask.

"Nova to Webhead! We're getting mauled out here!" It's Nova. I lift up the wrist with my red communication device on it, the press and hold a button. "Be right there, Captain Buckethead. If you can't hold off one villain, you guys are out of it toda-"

"No! It's not just a villain! It's-" Nova's cut off by another voice.

"You messed with the wrong spider!" says a voice. Female, as far as I can tell. _You messed with the wrong spider? _As far as I know, I'm the only spider around here- not counting the symbiotes.

"Okay, I'm coming! Hang in there, Buckethead!" I let go of the button and pull on my mask. I throw off my jacket and shoot a web out of the window, pulling myself out and busily fumbling with the coordinates on my communication device.

"Spider-Man!" I hear Power Man yell. Whoever this person is, they must be pretty strong to take down my teammates when they're working together. I land on the roof of the building that the voice is coming from.

"Power Man? Iron Fist? White Tiger? Nova?" I say. My Spidey sense goes bonkers, but I react too late.

"Ki-yaah!" someone says as they jump on me from behind. It's probably the person who took my teammates down.

I fire my webs onto the person who's straddling me and flip it over my head. That's when I get a good look at her.

It's a girl, obviously, but… she looks a lot like me. She wears a red and blue suit that has small-strapped sleeves, and the pant legs are cut off a bit above the knees. A black spider not unlike mine is on the chest. Red fingerless gloves that go almost up to the elbows are on her arms and black boots are on her feet. Her blue mask is cut off so it shows her mouth and a light brown ponytail sticks out of the back. Her eyes, nose, and ears are hidden behind it.

I'm frozen for a moment, but the girl obviously isn't, because she takes advantage of that moment and webs up my legs, making me fall backwards. She runs at me and I roll to the side. I free my legs with my hands, and then stand up.

"A girl version of me? Has my superhero life gotten crazier?" I say. Ducking, the girl's fist sails over my head. I throw my leg out and sweep her feet out from under her. I pin her down, one knee on her chest.

"Tell me about it," the girl says. "It takes me hours to come up with lame puns to throw at villains like you."

"Villain? I'm just wondering why a female me is prancing around through the streets like a maniac."

"More like a male me." The girl pulls an arm out and shoots a web in my face, then pushes me off. I pull the webs off of my face just in time to see her rushing at me. I backflip to dodge her and she runs right under me. I grab her by the arms and throw her back over me, but she lands on both feet.

"Let's dance," she says, and then webs me up tight. She delivers a punch to my jaw, and then plants a foot on top of my stomach.

"Like a spider caught in its own web," she says.

"Let's see who's caught in whose web after I'm finished with you," I say, then break free of the thin webs. I grab the foot that's planted on my chest, and then throw her off me. I shoot a web that covers her head, and then deliver a powerful kick to her side that sends her sprawling. She pulls the web off of her head.

"I never got your name, guy-who-seems-to-be-me-but-isn't," the girl says.

"It's Spider-Man," I say.

"How funny. I'm Spider-Girl."

I shoot a web at her chest, then pull her over to me and deliver a hit that sends her flying again. I don't take any chances and web her up with double the webs.

"Now," I say, "Where are my teammates?"

"Power Man, Iron Fist, White Tiger, and Buckethead, who all seem to suddenly believe that I'm a villain instead of their teammate? Oh yeah. Tied up and webbed to the side of the building," Spider-Girl says.

I'm beginning to think Spider-Girl's either a freak lunatic, or there's a reasonable explanation for the craziness. Just to be safe, I web her up some more and then peer off the side of the building, where White Tiger, Iron Fist, Power Man, and Nova are all tied up.

If this weren't that serious of an issue, I'd totally get a picture.

I untie all four of them and pull them up.

"Who is this creep, anyways?" Power Man asks.

"Claims to be some sort of Spider-Girl. Crazy, right?" I say.

"No, not crazy," says a voice.

Fury.

I press a button on my communication device, then say, "Then what is she? If she's not crazy, there must be a truth to her explanations. She claims she knows White Tiger, Iron Fist, Power Man, and Nova. She even calls Nova Buckethead like I do. What's going on, Fury?"

He sighs. "Spider-Man, she's from an alternate dimension."

* * *

**TFB: So, what do you guys think? Just who exactly IS Spider-Girl?**

**Spider-Girl: Well, I'm-**

**TFB: HEY! No spoilers. I'm trying to end with one of those 'find out next time' things. YU RUINED IT *goes and cries in a corner***

**Spider-Man: hey... *pats on back***

**Spider-Girl: Uh, to be continued? DUH DUH DUUUUUH**


	2. 2: Pip Parker

**TFB: now, here we go, finally.**

**Spider-Girl: Awesooooome, they finally get to know that I'm-**

**Spider-Man: let them read it for themselves!**

**TFB: Spider-Man's right, you know.**

**Spider-Man: I am?**

**Spider-Girl: He is?**

**TFB: well, there's a first time for everything. LIGHTS, CAMERAS...**

* * *

At the S.H.I.E.L.D. tri-carrier, Spider-Girl's locked in a cell, sitting on a bed. I'm standing outside while inside, Fury's talking to her.

And I'm sitting outside, waiting for Nick to finish. He said that if I was in there, then we couldn't get her whole story.

The sliding glass doors open. "Spider-Man, you can come in now," Fury says.

I walk inside. "So, you're Spider-Girl," I say. "Run out of names that have to do with arachnids?"

Spider-Girl only frowns a little, and then crosses her arms. She mutters something incomprehensible.

"We've determined she's come from an alternate dimension," Nick says. "When she passed through her dimension to ours, traces of an interdimensional gap were left on her. She's telling the truth, all right."

"So what exactly is your story?" I say, directly to Spider-Girl this time.

She sighs. "In my dimension, I'm Spider-Girl, okay? Since you're Spider-Man, you must know the story of the how-I-got-my-powers thing, right? Okay. In my dimension, I'm also teamed up with Power Man, White Tiger, Iron Fist, and Buckethead."

Fury raises an eyebrow at the mention of Nova being called Buckethead, but doesn't say a word.

"One time, in fact, just a couple of hours ago, we were fighting this other guy who could make portals," Spider-Girl says. "And basically I accidentally ran into one of those portals and ended up here, in your dimension, where I walked around for a couple of hours until your teammates found me, then started attacking me. At the time, I thought they were under mind control or something, but now I know that there's been some sort of crazy mix-up with your world and my world."

"So… what are we going to do?" I ask Fury.

"We need to get Spider-Girl back to her own dimension," Fury says, "although I don't know whether we're going to be able to get an interdimensional jumper. Spider-Girl might be stuck here for a while."

"Great," Spider-Girl mumbles. "I'm stuck here with the guy who tried to kill me."

"Spider-Girl will be staying here in the tri-carrier," Fury says. "You can go now, Spider-Man."

I nod and exit the room, then run to the exit of the tri-carrier. Jumping off, I yell, "YAHOOOO!"

Skydiving from the tri-carrier never gets old.

(Next Day)

I roll over in my bed, fumbling around for the off button on my alarm clock. Getting up, I realize I had slept in my suit. I pull on my jeans, white shirt, and jacket on over it, then groggily grab a bunch more papers and throw them in my backpack. This time, I take care to cover my Spider-Man mask. I don't want my spare falling out.

"Peter, breakfast!" Aunt May calls. I grab my bag and, being fully awake now, head downstairs. I grab a piece of toast and wave goodbye to Aunt May before heading out the door to catch the bus.

At school, I head to my locker to take a few textbooks out and put a few things in.

"Hey, Pete," says a voice. I look over to my right to see Ava. Ava's one of my superhero friends. She's the White Tiger.

"Hey, Ava," I say. Standing next to Ava is a girl with long, light brown hair in a braid. The girl looks somewhat familiar but I can't place my finger on it. "Who's this?"

"This is Pip," Ava says. Pip gives a small wave. "This is your newfound cousin from Montana. She'll be joining us in detention."

I let Ava's words sink in and wonder what they mean…

Oh.

The realization hits me like a brick, and I make the connection.

I close my locker as Principal Coulson comes over. "Peter, Ava, Pip," he says. "Detention."

I get his drift and head over to the detention room. Pip seems to know the drill, and she follows us.

When we go in, all three of us sit down in our seats. Luke, Danny, and Sam are already here. I already told you about Danny, but not Luke and Sam. They're my other two partners- Luke is Power Man, and Sam is Buckethead, a.k.a. Nova.

Coulson presses a button, a trapdoor opens underneath each of our seats, and we all fall.

* * *

**TFB: In case you didn't make the connection, Pip is Spider-Girl! **

**Spider-Girl/Pip: Great observation, Sherlock.**

**TFB: (now for my find-out-next-time thingy...) What could Coulson want this time? Find out in-**

**Spider-Girl: I know what Coulson wants. He-**

**Spider-Man: Hey! TFB said no spoilers.**

**Spider-Girl: TFB said this, TFB said that. whatever. Coulson wants-**

**Spider-Man: *tackles Spider-Girl***

**TFB: Not in my room! *tries to separate them***

**(unnamed voice):****_ We'll let them settle this. To be continued!_**


End file.
